


Star Clock (Precession)

by Charmaine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine





	Star Clock (Precession)

Twenty one hundred years and a bit  
Tick backward to go forward  
Tock


End file.
